helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bando Kaede
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Sapporo,Hokkaido,Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop,Japanese Rock |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2009-present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = BH Records |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,Chisana Hana, Chisana,GOLDEN ♥S}} Bando Kaede (坂東楓) was born January 15, 1997. She is a former member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei and a current member of Chisana Hana. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ alongside Hirano Tomomi and Katsuta Rina. Bando is also a member of GOLDEN ♥S and the joint unit Chisana. History 2009 Bando debuted as an egg alongside Hirano Tomomi and Katsuta Rina. The three were first introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~. 2010 In Feburary, It was announced that Bando Kaede, along with Fukunaka Eri, Arakawa Eri and Kin Momoko would be graduating from kenshuusei in order to debut into a group. June 29, Tsunku announced that he would be postponing their graduation to December 2010. The original date was July 2010. December 19, Bando, Fukunaka, Arakawa and Kin officially graduated. It was unknown what Tsunku was going to do with them. December 29, Tsunku said that the four graduates will be debuting into a new group called Chisana Hana. The group was announced to make it's official debut in January 2011. 2011 January 11, Bando debuted into the group Chisana Hana, but the debut single was pushed back due to the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. April 18, Bando was featured in Chisana Hana's first awareness single "''Shibaraku Omachinasai". In May,Bando along with Kin Momoko went to Japan, Germany, France, Italy, Spain and Austria for Chisana Hana's worldwide handshake event. With the group Kin went to Canada and Russia. June 12, Bando was featured in both of Chisana Hana's new shows: '''We are Chisana Hana' and Chisana News!. December 13, Bando had her first solo event. 2012 Chisana Hana had promotional lives every Thursday and Friday in January and Feburary. Bando could not attend Feburary 2, Feburary 3, Feburary 8 and Feburary 9 due to having to study and take exams. Feburary 22, Bando opened her first ameba blog. October 4, it was announced that Chisana Hana will be performing at the Hello!Project 15th Anniversary Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ & ~Bravo!~. It was announced that they will be performing their five singles (there is an upcoming single) , and all their album songs from their latest mini album EARTH! and their upcoming album "1 Thank You!". December 30, She released Watashi no...Hatsukoi as a part of the joint unit Chisana. 2013 Bando was chosen to form the unit GOLDEN ♥S alonside Morning Musume member Saburo Mami and Tamago-chan member Raine. Bio *'Name: '''Bando Kaede (坂東楓 ) *'Nicknames: Band-chan (バンドちゃん ),Kachii *'Birthplace: '''Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Birthday: ' *'Bloodtype: 'B *'Height: '157 cm *'Hello!Project Status **'2009 Egg **2010-12-19 Egg Graduated **2011-01-11 Chisana Hana Member *'Up Front PROMOTION Status: **2009 Member *'Years In the Hello!Project: '''3 years *'Years in Chisana Hana: 1 year *'Years in Hello!Pro Kenshuusei: '''1 year *'Chisana Hana Color: Gold *'GOLDEN ♥S Color': Dark Gold *'Hello!Project Groups:' **Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2009-2010) **Chisana Hana (2011-present) **Chisana (2012-present) **GOLDEN ♥S (2013-present) Discography Singles Participated In Chisana Hana *2011.04.18 Shibaraku Omachinasai *2011.06.08 Mai Tomodachi! *2011.12.12 Sekai Ga Nakayoku Shite Kudasai! *2012.04.13 Wareware wa subete no yujindearu *2012.11.11 Celebrate! *2013.02.21 My Days *2013.07.07 Chisana Happy Day Chisana *12.30.2012 Watashi no...Hatsukoi *02.14.2012 Watashi o Aishita Mini Albums *2012.10.01 EARTH! Albums *2012.12.05 1 Thank You! Works TV Shows *2011-present We are Chisana Hana! *2011 Chisana News! DVDs *2011.??.?? Chisana Hana! Photobook *2012.01.14 Happy World (the photobook shows pictures of all the people Chisana Hana has helped and all the events they had) Radio *2012-present Around the World! Trivia *Out of all the Chisana Hana members, she is closest with Arakawa Kame. *She is the sub MC of Chisana Hana, meaning that she talks less in MCs and does not have promotional lives alot. *Her audition song for the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei was C-ute's "Sakura Chirari" *Has every single indies single of C-ute. *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is: (●♡∀♡) *She has the deepest voice out of all the Chisana Hana members. *Bando is currently the least popular Chisana Hana member. Category:Chisana Hana Members Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:GOLDEN ♥S Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Births in 1997 Category:January Births Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Members from Sapporo Category:Former Eggs Category:2009 Debuts Category:Chisana Members Category:1997 Births Category:Blood Type B